Surprise?
by bs13
Summary: For HOA Oneshot Day 2013. Patricia and Eddie never had a sweet relationship, but they're determined to change that. Well, that is, until they realize it's kind of awkward...


**I know, this is way short, and very dialogue-heavy. But I kind of liked it. Anyway, I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

"When did you fall in love with me?"

Eddie looked up from the papers he had been examining, his eyes falling on his wife, who sat on their couch a few feet away. The question was odd, even coming from his wife, and he knew he had to choose his words carefully.

"If I said the moment I saw you, what would you say?" Eddie asked.

"I'd say you were hilarious," Patricia said dryly, throwing a pillow at her husband.

"Fine," Eddie huffed, pushing away the pillow that hit his shoulder. "I don't really know when- I just fell in love with you along that crazy year we spent as teens, back at Anubis."

"What made you fall in love with me?" Patricia crossed her arms as though she were testing him.

"Well," Eddie paused, "you kind of didn't give me a choice. To have you be so silly and stubborn just made me love you. Now what about you? When did you start loving me?"

"Who says I started?" Patricia joked.

"See? Silly," Eddie said pointedly.

"I guess when we danced for the first time," Patricia said.

"What? I so liked you before that." Eddie pouted.

"Oh yeah? You said you didn't know," Patricia smirked.

"Well, okay, I started liking you a little when you fell into my arms, that time we were setting up for the dance, remember?" Eddie said. "Then I kind of fell harder after that."

"Okay, that is too cliché," Patricia scoffed.

"Well how did that dance make you fall for me?" Eddie asked, and Patricia rolled her eyes at his questions.

"I don't know. Your bet with Jerome was stupid, but at the same time, you impressed me. You were so stupid and idiotic that I found it kind of cute," Patricia said.

"So we fell in love because we were a couple of idiots," Eddie stated.

"I don't know about _that_," Patricia scoffed. "I think it's much more."

"You do, do you?" Eddie smirked. "Care to elaborate?"

"What makes up love, anyway?" Patricia asked carelessly, as though that wasn't an in-depth question and could be easily answered.

"Stupidity, metal music, and silliness," Eddie answered.

"I mean it, Slimeball," Patricia snapped.

"That's it! Our nicknames!" Eddie cried like he had won the lottery.

"I married a stupid man." Patricia deadpanned.

"As if. Who's the stupid one: the stupid man, or the one who married him?" Eddie grinned.

"Touché," Patricia said, leaning back on the couch and studying the ends of her hair.

"Think about it, though. We never had a sweet relationship. For us, it was all about insults and stupid nicknames," Eddie pressed.

"I guess you're right," Patricia agreed hesitantly. "Even now that we're married, you don't see us calling each other cute nicknames and stuff."

"Yeah, that would feel wrong," Eddie shivered at the thought.

"Maybe that was our problem. You know, never being sweet enough," Patricia suggested. "Maybe that's why we would always fight."

"You're right. But we can fix that," Eddie said excitedly. "So let's pick new nicknames!"

"That's not what I-" Patricia began to say before Eddie cut her off.

"Honey? Sweetie?" Eddie tried, but the words felt foreign on his tongue. "Can I just call you Patty or something?"

"Depends, do you like living?" Patricia offered.

"I'll take that as a no. Ooh! Baby?" Eddie suggested. Patricia bristled at that, but Eddie didn't notice. "How about...Sweetheart? Nah...Babe?"

"Please don't," Patricia gave a shiver of her own.

"Okay...what about Darling?" Eddie asked.

"You're hilarious," Patricia replied, and he recieved a pillow to the face at that one.

"Well, I guess that's another no." Eddis sulked.

"Can we forget the nicknames?" Patricia asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, maybe Yacker is the only thing that suits you," Eddie said apologetically. Patricia threw a pillow at his head.

"I take it Slimeball works for you, then?" Patricia asked.

"What? But you haven't even thought of any for me," Eddie protested.

"Eddie _is_ a nickname. I don't call you Edison," Patricia said. After a look on Eddie's part, she gave a gusty sigh. "Fine, I'll try. How about, er...Dear?"

"Dear! That's perfect for you!" Eddie exclaimed. "I like it, don't you?"

"Think of your own nickname," Patricia threw another pillow at him.

"You know, maybe there aren't that many sweet nicknames," Eddie paused, trying to think of more. "Wait! What about Sugar? That's real _sweet_, don't you think?" He grinned widely at his pun.

"It's like you _want_ to get hit by these pillows," Patricia said, tossing yet another one at him.

"Geez," Eddie huffed. "What about Lovely? Didn't Trudy use that for us?"

"Don't bring up Trudy, you'll make me sad," Patricia threw her last pillow at her husband. "I miss her and the rest of the students at Anubis House enough already."

"I know! Pattypop. Isn't that cute?" Eddie offered.

"Stop it, I'm out of pillows," Patricia whined.

"Well, did you like _any_ of the nicknames?" Eddie asked. " 'Cause I'm fresh out of them."

"They were just all too sweet," Patricia shrugged.

"Well, my last name is Sweet for a reason." Eddie said.

"Stop and I mean it. I can still throw this vase," Patricia warned, picking up a small vase that had been a gift from Amber. Otherwise, Patricia wouldn't have had it on hand, because she hated to decorate her home.

"Harsh," Eddie muttered. "So, uh, what now?"

"Everything stays normal?" Patricia offered.

"Deal." Eddie nodded, relieved.

"Though I did like Baby," Patricia said suddenly, somewhat shyly. "Just not for me."

"Hey, I don't want to be called Baby." Eddie complained. "That's not manly."

"Not for you, either," Patricia snapped. "For our baby."

"But we don't have a..." Eddie trailed off. "Does this mean that you're...We're going to have a..."

"Surprise?"

At that point, they both wished they had pillows.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading guys! Please review!**


End file.
